User blog:12345B/PE Proposal: General Vavarin Delatombe
What's The Work General Vavarin Delatombe is the secondary antagonist of the 2005 dark fantasy film by Terry Gilliam The Brothers Grimm, alongside the Mirror Queen. He is portrayed by Jonathan Pryce, who also portrays Elliot Carver, the High Sparrow and Seamus O'Rourke. Who is the Candidate? What They Did? Delatombe is a ruthless French military commander who hires Will and Jake Grimm (better known as the Brothers Grimm) to solve a mystery concerning a number of girls who have disappeared from a village. The Grimms investigate and soon discover that the girls have been taken by a supernatural force in the form of the Mirror Queen, an 500-year-old Thuringian queen who wishes to use these girls to restore her own beauty. When another girl is taken from the village, the Grimms are taken back to Delatombe who orders for them to be killed due to their failure. However, they manage to convince Delatombe that the magic in the forest where the Mirror Queen resides has been caused by German rebels, and the general sends them back to continue their investigation. Later on, after the Grimms reach the Mirror Queen's tower, Delatombe and his soldiers arrive and Delatombe condemns the Grimms as frauds. He then has the forest burnt down with the Grimms still in it, but they manage to escape after the Mirror Queen creates an icy wind to extinguish the fire. Realising the Grimms have escaped, Delatombe pursues them into the forest and orders his associate Cavaldi to kill them. Cavaldi refuses, having worked alongside the Grimms throughout the majority of their adventure, and is subsequently shot by Delatombe. Will then battles Delatombe and kills him by stabbing him through the chest with a flagpole. What they did Delatombe is an unscrupulous military man with little or no consideration for human life. His evil actions are as follows: *He enjoys watching his prisoners being tortured, while ordering an orchestra to play classical music. * Threaten the Grimm brothers to devastate homes and commit exterminations of innocent people in order to find them if they try to escape. *He has the accomplices of the two brothers killed, despite having confessed their activities as fraudsters (presumably under torture) and shows their beheaded heads with pleasure.* *Order his men to burn the forest with the Grimms inside.* *During the interrogation scene of the two brothers, his henchman Mercurio Cavaldi accidentally kills a kitten, hitting him with a kick and knocking him against a torture instrument consisting of a wheel made of blades. When a piece of the kitty's bloody flesh splashes on Delatombe's face, it removes it from the face and eats it with great taste. *He shows no repentance for his actions. When Will Grimm accuses him of killing his friends, he comments with satisfaction that he wished Will had more friends. *When Cavaldi realizes his cruelty he decides to stop flanking him and tells him that he intends to resign. Delatombe shoots him in cold blood (fortunately not killing him, given that Cavaldi is saved from the treasures he has under his shirt) and cruelly comments that he accepted his resignation, that the Italians have always been indigestible to him and that he finally digested (concluding that sentence with a burp). Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors No type. Heinous Standard Surely his being ready to kill countless innocent lives in order to achieve his goals. Final Verdict Although the Mirror Queen has supernatural powers and kidnaps young village girls, Delatombe demonstrates a cruelty, a sadism and a badness far superior to hers (moreover almost an end in itself, without motivation), as well as proving a threat even for her, when she decides to burn the forest (threat that she can easily foil thanks to her powers). So I think you deserve to be considered Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals